The Welcoming Committee
by Dankoh
Summary: This is an OC centric fan fiction about my take on an american school of witchcraft and wizardy staring a small cast of five students causing havoc on school grounds and other areas.


Chapter 1.

My name is Collin Smith, I was a student at Hogwarts for four years until my parents were relocated to New Meadows, Idaho.

"Collin, come down here and eat your breakfast!"

"Coming, mom!"

As I run down to the kitchen I pass my dog sleeping on the stairs, and almost trip the rest of the way down. I got to the bottom and I took a look at the table, The table is covered in a flannel table cloth that's protected by a plate of acrylic the same size as the table. Mom made my favorite, Baked Salmon. I rushed to eat, causing my mom to warn me not to choke on my enrollment day. As I finish eating I go to put my shoes, and jacket on. Today was the day, the beginning of a new story for me. As I was on my way out, My Nan said she had something to give to me for good luck, it was a small drawstring bag of local herbs. As I was walking down the driveway, my mom yells out to me.

"Don't be late, it's already seven twenty-four!"

I take a look at my watch and realize that it's almost time for the bus to pass.

"Bye Mom!"

I made my way to the bus stop that I was instructed to wait at.

"The man said only five minutes?"

Those words confused me, he said that I would have to be there at seven thirty sharp and that in five minutes I would be in a bus on my way to school. Did I miss my bus? Am I going to be late. I took the time to admire the peaceful scenery. There's grass as far as the eye can see, and far off in the distance is a row of mountains stretching far to both sides. All of a sudden, a piece of paper falls from the sky in front of me.

"Touch me?"

I read aloud to myself, as I pondered over it for a few seconds until I looked at my watch, Seven thirty-five. I knew it had to be related to the school. I grabbed my empty bag, as instructed and reached for the note. Right before my eyes a small bus appeared out of nowhere. The door swung open and a man with a driver's cap looked at me.

"Are ya headed to John Henry's?"

He asks.

"Yes sir."

He nods his head towards the inside of the bus telling me to hop in. Nervously I walk up the three steps and look inside, there are only four other students in the bus.

"Are you Collin Smith?"

I looked up at the source of the monotone voice.

"Yes?"

I nervously replied to him as I took the seat across from him.

"My name is Jeremiah Jones, but call me JJ. I'm head of the welcoming committee here in John Henry's, it's my job to make sure you are well adjusted for the school year. Here to help me are my friends."

One by one they stood up to greet me

The second one to stand up was a Hispanic looking person with calming presence

"Sup foo, name's John Rodriguez. I show you where all the shit is."

He has a colorful way of speaking…

Next to stand was a tall Asian.

"Hey. My name is Thomas Cruz, but people usually just call me Tom. I'm here as your academic advisor."

The last one to stand was another Asian.

"Heya. The name's Israel Aheahe, I'm here to make you feel at home. Call me Izzy by the way."

I stood up to introduce myself.

"You all know my name. And I'm not sure how different John Henry is from Hogwarts but I hope that with all of your help it'll be a great experience. It was wonderful meeting all of you, and I hope to have a wonderful school year."

As I sat back down JJ made a loud clap and brought all attention to himself.

"I will now be going over the syllabus. It seems like you'll be bunking with me, Rodriguez, and Tom starting Wednesday so that gives you today and tomorrow to get whatever you want to bring from home ready. This includes pets if you're curious."

I was glad to hear I could bring Baxter with me. I can't imagine going a day without him.

He continued.

"The trimester starts in 4 weeks that will allow you to properly settle in to the the wizarding world here in the States. You know I've been to both the American and English wizarding world? The English one is very primitive."

After hearing that I felt somewhat offended but he was right. We still used parchment and quill pens.

He continued.

"Don't get overwhelmed by the differences in atmosphere. The committee building in just next door to our dorms. The hours are from three to six for questions and help. If you ever have a question we will be there, not that it matters since you're living with most of us."

The bus driver interrupted with a loud tone of voice.

"Buckle up, we're almost at the bridge."

I'm not sure what that meant but I sat down and buckled my seatbelt and braced for whatever was coming.

All of a sudden there was a large crash and I looked out the window to see what happened. I saw nothing but a rainbow of color and I was mesmerized. After a few seconds of looking I passed out from over stimulation.

I woke up a few minutes later after we had gone through the tunnel. Everyone was standing over me without even a small bit of concern on their faces.

"What was that?"

I ask as I try to find my balance. Rodriguez helps me into a chair as J.J. explains.

"That would be the warp tunnel that leads to the dimension that John Henry resides in. Chap."

As I looked out the bus's windshield I see a massive neo modern-esc school building that never fails to keep up with the times, Building that bend with the natural curve of the ground beneath it, and an atmosphere amongst the people you can't find, or replicate anywhere else. Today was the day I finally enroll in John Henry's school of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
